Avatar: The Sullen Silence
by Liamane
Summary: Twenty years in the future, the world is engulfed in an epic war yet again, and this time, Aang's nowhere to be found. The fate of the nations are uncertain, but the events in Raiden's life are becoming increasingly bizarre with each passing day. R&R!
1. Prologue: Only Flames

So, it's been a few years since I've dared to write an Avatar fanfic, and with this little bad boy, I hope to make a comeback. Without further hindering your experience, eat your hearts out! ;D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its licensed characters. They are property of their creators Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, and they are trademark of Nickelodeon. Any original characters that appear in this story belong to me, and you may not use them without my permission.

* * *

**Avatar : The Sullen Silence**

**Prologue : Only Flames**

_Written by Liamane_

Plot: _Twenty years have passed since the arrival of Sozin's Comet and the defeat of the tyrant Ozai by the hands of Avatar Aang. Now, the world is engulfed in an epic war yet again, and this time, Aang's nowhere to be found. The fate of the world is uncertain, but the events in Raiden's life are becoming increasingly bizarre with each passing day. With numerous questions lingering in his mind, the sixteen year old waterbender is determined to seek the truth and confront his destiny._

* * *

He had survived once again, barely. Grasping the open hemorrhage on his forearm, he growled in discomfort, his eyes wincing from the throbbing sting. He had to impede the flow of blood trickling from the wound. Escaping into the dark of night, he managed to flee with nothing more than his life.

In the distance, the explosions of war ceased; the fires raining from the heavens halted. The battle was over, the notorious enemy left victorious. He drowned himself in remorse, no doubt he was the sole survivor; his men, a handful of hopeful renegades, were cut down with ease.

The lone soldier trudged the forest floor, his source of light came from a dim flame in his palm. He was certain to remain silent. Spies were everywhere. And to make matters worse, he was the prime target against the Fire Nation. To them, he was a renegade traitor, an enemy of the people.

Slinking deeper into shadow, he pressed onward, the flickering flame lightly accentuated his form. His grim face was set in stone since the beginning of the grand war; a constant severity loomed about him. A smile was rare, and his days of glory were long over.

He was once a hero, loved by many, and his actions had determined the fate of his country - no, the _world_. He was revered until the day he was driven away, marked as a conspirator by all. His own kind had banished him, and now, he was forced to fight the nation he had once held dear.

At last, he managed to arrive at his destination, a desolate cave carved into the cliffs overlooking the captured Ba Sing Se. He collapsed onto the ground, resting his numb body as he pressed his back to the cold, stone wall. Faintly lit, the dwelling offered a damp yet comforting coolness against the persistent summer heat outside.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he crept to a convenient pail of water upon the floor. Splashing the liquid over his head, he emitted a deep sigh of satisfaction; the water trickling down his back felt blissfully divine.

Faint footsteps echoed throughout the cave, and the aching man fixing his eyes to the eternal darkness of the cave's rear. He attempted to scramble to his feet, but stumbling, the ground welcomed him with soreness.

"Who's there?" a voice boomed, a soft light appeared in the sea of shadow. "Show yourself."

The man rose to his knees, and as his fists illuminated with a scorching blaze, he finally eased his defense as the figure came into full view.

"Jung-Su," the warrior announced, his calm voice easing the tense moment.

His comrade nodded, sporting a contented smirk. At twenty one, Jung-Su was considered young amongst the ranks, but what he lacked in age he made up in sheer skill. He was the right hand man of the rebel army, and along with his leader, he had been shunned from the motherland, a mere child at the time. While his raven hair was always unkempt and his amber eyes presented foes with a wild visage, his demeanor was that of great discipline.

"Commander!" he exclaimed, a grin bursting onto his face. The flame in his palm subsided, and settling down at the opposite side of the cave wall, he sat before his leader, offering the traditional sign of admiration. "You scared me, you did. I thought you were a spy for a second there. Aito said that the siege failed, he did. I thought something had happened to you, sir."

"I'm _tired_, Jung-Su," the firebender retorted, averting his eyes to the floor.

The young man nodded as he switched his gaze to the cave's entrance. Remnants of the siege lingered as flames enveloped the area of the former battle; the lives of his companions were forever lost, and the will to fight seemed terribly bleak.

Shooting a glance to his master, Jung-Su frowned, pity gnawed away at his heart. It had seemed so long ago that he had offered his allegiance to the mighty man before him. His brilliant golden eyes had offering such a surge of hope those distant ten years ago. And now, the relic before him was drained of all life. All had truly seemed lost.

Slicing through the eerie silence, the young man's voice pierced the wordless agony, offering, "They say wounds that are bound with strong emotions do not fade until the emotion fades." His teacher raised his eyes to meet with his pupil.

"Your scar is as prominent as the day I met you, Master," Jung-Su whispered, his eyes flickering in the cave's weak light. "One man should not have to single handedly bear the world's burdens upon himself. It is for all of us to equally share, it is."

Rising to his feet, the master firebender's eyes cut through the younger man like sharp daggers. He shuffled in the direction of the back of the cave, uttering in a hiss, "No more."

Jung-Su crossed his arms in dismay as his eyes shut tightly, sweat on the back of his neck trickled down his shirt. "You'll be the one to end this, you will," he muttered, his voice barely audible. His lids opened, and turning to the cave's rear, the image of his master faded into darkness. He sighed, hanging his head, and murmuring softly, he continued, "I know you will, _Master Zuko_."

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter One: Origins

Chapter One, here we go! :3

* * *

**Avatar: The Sullen Silence**

**Chapter One : Origins**

_They say that all great heroes have their humble origins._

_Me? I'm as humble as they get. Born and raised on a block of ice, that just about summarizes it. I've got family, friends, and I can waterbend when the moment calls for it. I'm just your ordinary guy._

_At least, that's what I used to think..._

Sunlight pierced through the sole window in the room, and a streak of illumination cast a bright ray of light onto Raiden's sleeping form. He tossed and turned in his bed to prevent the sun from hindering his slumber, but with no luck, he groaned as he threw his arm over his resting eyes. No longer could the waterbender linger in the pleasant mask of slumber, and giving into the persistent radiance, he attempted to adjust his visage to the morning luminosity.

"Darn it, Raiden, will you ever wake up?" Yue's voice rang out from the other room, her cousin retorting with a bleary grunt. He pulled his thick comforter over his head to drown out the sights and sounds of early morning.

The fifteen year old emitted a huff as she entered the sleeping quarters, and her glare thinned in provocation as they fell upon her snoozing relative. She gently shook his motionless body beneath the covers, and rolling her eyes, she sighed as her arms folded across her chest.

"It's so... early," Raiden grumbled, peering from beneath his dark hideaway as he dared to glance toward his young cousin.

She was a spitting image of her mother, but her crystalline blue eyes belonged to her father, a common trait that resided in their family. Her face was lean and very attractive, and while her physique perceived her to be delicate, her determination and rage enabled her to fend for herself, thanks to both of her parents' genes. Yue's personality was parallel to that of her mother's as well, and it was always her goal to be on time, greatly contrasting from her waterbending kin.

Laying her hands on her hips, the young girl began to tap her foot while she watched her cousin withdraw from his comfortable dwelling. "You know what today is, don't you?" she asked, jabbing a finger into Raiden's shoulder.

With eyes half open, the teenager slowly shook his head with an extensive groggy yawn. "You promised my dad that you would help him catch fish for the tribe," Yue explained, her palm met her forehead. "You _do_ remember, don't you?"

Eradicating the effects of his prolonged sleep, the waterbender vigorously rubbed the sides of his face, and questioning, he muttered, "That was today?"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, she slowly nodded, hanging her head in the direction of the ground. "How long do I have?" Raiden asked, perching himself on the side of the bed.

"I'd say about half an hour, at best," his cousin responded, beginning to take off in the direction of the living area. Before leaving the room, she offered a smile, expressing a bright face. "The day's waiting for you, Rai."

The waterbender shrugged his shoulders in a chuckle, and shaking his head gently, he stood and crossed his arms; the sun pouring into the dim room fully accentuated his slender figure. "I swear, Yue," he began, bending down to the ground to gather his clothing for the day, "sometimes, you really confuse me, y'know that?"

"Oh?" she countered, sticking out her tongue and adding a snicker. "Is that so? I can say the same, you blubblerhead."

Raiden scoffed as he pulled a cerulean shirt over his head. He flicked his hand in his cousin's direction, and growling, he called out, "Hey! A little privacy, please!"

The teenager wrinkled her nose in aversion, and drawing the curtain dividing the house, she took her leave into the opposite room. The young man chortled while pulling on his pants, and before long, he was fully dressed for the long day ahead of him. He fetched a pair of whale skin boots from the shelf placed adversely high above his bed, and standing upon his toes, he extending his long arms to grasp the footwear.

He proceeded into the bright living area where a majority of his kin was present. With a comforting flame set in the middle of the room, the image of the family was that of joyful bliss. Yue kneeled upon her knees and tended to the pot of breakfast cooking; the scent was welcoming, but not nearly as mouth-watering as his uncle's cooking. His aunt, Suki, sat against the ground as she endlessly entertained her three year old son, Luk. 'The village's next warrior,' as his father called him, the small child pointed toward his older cousin silently entering the pleasant scene, and with a beaming smile, he yelled across the room, "Rai, Rai!"

Scooping the boy up into her lap, his mother smiled as she presented her nephew with a laugh, asking, "Someone woke up a little late this morning, didn't they?" Luk giggled along with his mother in response.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Aunt Suki," the waterbender replied, bringing himself to the floor and putting on his thick boots to guard his feet from the cold. Pulling tightly upon the strings, he looked upon his family with gentle eyes, and smiling, he continued, "Where's Uncle Sokka? Is he out on the ship yet?"

"He left about an hour ago," the Kyoshi warrior answered, Luk now clinging to her arm. "He'll be leaving shortly, Raiden. After you finish breakfast, you'd best be off."

Standing tall, the sixteen year old gave a tug on his plated gloves, and brushing off his navy tunic, he shook his head, stating, "I'm gonna skip on breakfast this morning; I have some things to do before we head out."

Ruffling Luk's tousled hair, Raiden smiled broadly, and before he left the house, Suki removed her son from her lap, and she stopped her nephew as she presented him with his parka. "Yeah, you might need that," the woman advised, watching the young man pull the warm coat over his head. "Be careful out there, alright? Make sure you keep your uncle safe for me, Rai."

"Don't worry, I will," he assured, his aunt embraced him tightly. Parting, he made a fist as a smug smirk crossed his face. "Tonight, be prepared to eat like royalty. I'll see you all in a while."

With a flicking wave of his hand, the sixteen year old departed from his home; his fingers were tautly laced behind his head as his hands rested on the back on his neck. The cold that embraced him was always stern, but the frigid temperature of the South Pole always offered the friendly feeling of home to Raiden. His gaze circled about the village around him, and in the past five years alone, things had changed greatly. Buildings of ice were erected frequently, making the town of snow far more pleasing to the eye. The dock set upon the glistening sea was in sight from the distance, but the waterbender had no intention of going there, at least for the time being. He took off in the opposite direction, hoping to take delight in the company of an old friend.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter Two: Pakku

New chapter! Sorry, but I'm taking a two week hiatus because of vacation. Hope this holds y'all over! :3

* * *

**Avatar : The Sullen Silence**

**Chapter Two : Pakku**

_After all of these years, I can still picture your face well._

_You always had this grin on your face, it was impossible to get a frown from you. The sound of your laughter still makes me smile. I remember those big sapphire eyes of yours; Yue tells me mine are as blue as yours were. And yet...they were always so sad._

_Why? ...Did you really have to leave me?_

With each step, the sun drew higher in the sky as a daunting gush of arctic air greeted Raiden with a sharp lash to the face. His shoulders hunched, his arms clung to his body, and he shuddered, hoping to shake off the persistent frost that nipped his cheeks. True, it was the middle of summer for the South Pole, but it did not excuse the constant snow that fell to the earth on a near weekly basis. Luckily, his destination was close at hand as it came into his immediate view; a tinge of excitement exploded throughout his body. Stepping lightly, the teenager scuffed up water and slush as he jolted forth toward a small residence of packed ice and snow. A crooked smile blossomed on his face as enjoyable memories of his childhood flooded his mind; images of the familiar home were present in the depths of his heart.

"Heeeey, anyone home?" Raiden shouted, his voice echoing while he bursted through the entryway of the tiny household. Inside, the residence was pleasantly warm in contrast to bitter chill of the South Pole, compelling the young man to remove of his parka; gently, he placed it upon a clever hook next to the doorway. The abode was faintly lit and quite dim, offering a serene aura to its few visitors. Soft shadows danced against the wall as the waterbender further adventured into the familiar quarters, and thinning his eyes to obtain a more acute vision, he smiled and folded his arms across his chest as he approached a withered figure. Cutting through the lingering silence, the teenager spoke again, greeting, "Well, good morning, _Granpakku_."

The old waterbending master slowly turned his attention to the young man; his still youthful eyes shot a stern expression. Over eighty years old, Pakku was deemed a waterbending guru throughout the world, and he was envied by both his enemies and students alike. Although he was considerably old, his age failed to hinder his bending abilities. In the past decade alone, he had taken on one of his most promising pupils who, ironically, was the offspring of another prodigy student of his.

Little to nothing had changed since he had recaptured Ba Sing Se beside his fellow members of the White Lotus. His reflexes were still as sharp as the day he had mastered his art, and although he had become less hostile from old age, he was still fierce and determined, willing to bout until the end.

"I've told you and your uncle for years now, don't call me that," the old master finally replied, churning the fluid inside his pot of tea with a mere movement of his fingertips; a growl escaped his lips. He exhaled heavily, turning his back to his apprentice as he sat in a most attentive, proper position. His harsh face remained absolute in stone.

"Agh, lighten up, old man!" Raiden chirped, playfully nudging Pakku's firm shoulder. The elderly man grunted, and the young waterbender chuckled with contentedness, easing the steady apprehension, adding, "I thought you'd be happy to see your great grandson!"

Releasing a deep sigh of ease, the old man scratched his bearded chin, and extending his hand forth to the floor, he jeered, "Well, are you going to sit down already? The tea is getting cold."

"Right, right," the teenager mumbled, lowering himself until his bottom met with the ground. The pleasing aroma of tea spread throughout the room as Pakku manipulated the liquid into two separate cups. Steam rose in the elder's nostrils, and inhaling it, he swallowed a mouthful of hot fluid while his relative followed suit.

"So," Raiden impulsively blurted, initiating the conversation, "how've you been, old man?"

Before looking to the young male, the old gentleman grumbled while openly gazing to the floor. "Fine, as always," the master answered, placing his cup down to scratch his rugged beard. Flames of the room's prominent fire danced in the reflection of his blue eyes. "So, you're heading out with your uncle today. That's quite a responsibility you're taking on."

The teenager slurped an extensive taste of tea, burning his tongue in the process. "You make it seem like it's some sort of prestigious job," he muttered, his tongue mildly impairing his speech. "I go every year, you know that."

"Yes, but it's a noble task, boy," Pakku hissed in retort, bending himself more tea. "You're risking life and limb to provide for your tribe."

Raiden scoffed, slightly shifting from his slouching position. "Life and limb?" he questioned, sneering while jesting at his great grandfather's remark. "Hey, my mom risked her life plenty of times doing crazier things. Remember that one time she piloted Uncle Sokka's ship and crashed into the village's walls? Her expression was _classic_!"

The two indulged in a hearty chuckle; the act was rare to Pakku in recent years. Like his mentor, the young man had developed the act of shrugging his shoulders while laughing. Endless moments drifted by as the constant amusement ensued, and after the height of the instant faded, silence suddenly consumed the room; a strange tension gnawed at the two individuals. The young man began to open his mouth to speak, but he failed to draw the proper words. The warm presence had suddenly disappeared, and a strong sensation of sorrow became evident in Raiden's sullen eyes.

"Has it... really been that long?" the teenager mumbled, setting his cup of tea down upon the ground. Watching the steam rise from his beverage, the waterbender frowned before his vision met with his great grandfather. "It seems like it's been an eternity since she... you know." The young man's melancholy voice trailed off at the mention of his mother's heartrending death.

Pakku stared deeply into the translucent cup of tea in his hands; his face faintly reflected upon its surface. "It's been eight years since she's passed away, and not a day goes by where I don't miss her," the old man replied before slurping a mouthful of tea. He swallowed, the sound audible halfway across the room, and he promptly added, "However, I'm not one to linger on sorrowful things, Raiden. If I had that kind of attitude, I'd still be mourning over your great grandmother, and she's been gone for over a decade.

"I won't deny that it pains me, knowing your mother's no longer alive," the elderly man continued, licking the taste of tea from his lips. "But I find comfort looking upon you, for I see the same image of Katara."

As Pakku's lips produced a warm smile, a pale glow from a soft illumination offered his wrinkled face a warm visage. The waterbender beamed in reply while rising to his feet, and raising a brow, the elder questioned, "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, by the time I reach the docks, it'll be time to set sail," Raiden explained, stretching his arms over his head. He gave a mild yawn, and crossing his arms in a favorable manner, his smile had grown twice as large. "Hey, thanks, Gramps. What you said... it meant a lot, y'know."

The old master nodded while taking another sip of tea, and finally setting it down upon the floor, he stared up into his apprentice's eyes, and smirking, he responded, "You are most welcome, my boy. Be safe out there. Do not take the ocean lightly."

"I won't," the teenager promised, grabbing his parka hanging from the wall. Before leaving the house, he shot one last glance at the old man, and smiling, the waterbenders bowed their heads toward one another in reference; the bond of master and student was unbreakable between the two. Their sacred, eternal vow of friendship was stronger than ever.

**End of Chapter **


	4. Chapter Three : Frozen

YARGH! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you can forgive me. TT__TT;;

* * *

**Avatar : The Sullen Silence**

**Chapter Three : Frozen  
**

_The good old days, that's all he ever talks about. _

_Uncle Sokka's told us every story, every detail of the perilous journeys he went on. How he took down a whole Fire Nation air fleet, how he became a swords master, how he befriended the Avatar – Yue and I have heard it all. He really gets into it, too. He'll swing his arms around and snarl like a badgermole if he has to. _

_But no matter how corny they might have seemed, we loved every minute of those stories. Those days were so long ago, and we were so... innocent._

_The good old days... I miss them, too._

The scent of the salty ocean air was always a pleasant nostalgia of Sokka's days of youth. The chief of the Southern Water Tribe smiled as he stood at the bow of the boat, the wind embracing his rugged beard. He was no longer the boastful teenager that constantly craved for adventure all those years ago; rather, he had evolved into a dignified adult with an acute sense of leadership. After all, he was responsible for his entire tribe as he held the position of chieftain, the most esteemed title in the South Pole.

Perspiration trickled from the back of his neck, and an unparalleled anticipation eagerly ate away at him. The annual adventure to the fishing grounds was always a unique voyage each year; no two trips were ever the same. A cool splash of mist arose onto the deck and greeted Sokka in the face. The whiff of arctic air he inhaled was unlike any other.

On the opposite side of the ship, Raiden's mind escaped into his innermost train of thoughts. The images playing inside of his brain were blank, but the emotions, all of the sensations, were vivid. Almost impulsively, he began to trace circles in the wood using his index finger; the feeling of the lumber against his skin was almost disregarded by his mind.

Turning to his nephew, Sokka sported a perplexed expression while his eyes were set upon the teenager. He raised a brow in question, and snapping him out his mild trance, he inquired, clearing his throat, "Raiden? What's up with you? Are you alright?"

His attention returning back to reality for the briefest of seconds, the young man's gaze darted about the area, and with pursed lips, he merely responded, "What?"

His eyes falling to his uncle, Raiden's shoulders slinked back into the hunched position he favored. His expression was blank. "Oh," he mumbled, his attention lost again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Crossing his arms and sauntering to him, the man grunted; he nudged the boy in the arm upon approaching him. "You seem kinda distant, Rai," the chief continued, knocking the waterbender to his senses once more. "Thinking of something?"

"Not really," he murmured, chewing at his bottom lip. The teenager huffed out a sigh as he hung his head. "Just... drifting in thought, I guess." His vision concentrated deeply on the navy waves bashing the side of the ship.

"Heh, and here you had me worried," Sokka retorted with a hearty chuckle, wiping his nose with his fist. Slightly leaning against the rim like his nephew, he smiled broadly, offering a gentle expression. His cerulean eyes were visibly content. "We're close to the grounds, hang tight for a bit."

"Right," the young man replied, his voice full of looming hesitation. Raiden shot a glance to his uncle as he proceeded to the upper deck to further observe the action onboard.

The group aboard, also consisting of Hakoda and Bato, were ridden with adrenaline and tension unlike their youngest member, who had, naturally, plunged into his vibrant meditation. With his fallen eyes heavily focused on the churning waves, thought consumed him once more. His memory failed to recollect any other noteworthy events, and each of his senses seemed to blare out reality.

Suddenly, like a rushing tide of water, a chill guzzled the young man's entire body, and he shuddered and shivered as he wrapped his arms against his chest. His breath quivered, and as his lungs heaved while drawing air, a voice, soft in sound and tone, called out to him. Frantic, his blue eyes bolted in every direction, but to no avail, he could not find the source of the elusive whisper.

Seizing a sharp gasp of air, Raiden's posture stiffened, and the very hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The faint whisper on the wind spoke his name once more; this time, the waves that so violently battered against the boat seemed to abruptly cease. Warily leaning over the edge, his uncontrollably hammering chest was hushed by the silence that gripped his ears. He peered intensely into the deep blue beneath him, and with a wide stare, he questioned his vision as his reflection was not present. Instead, a man of most peculiar nature gazed fiercely in return.

Slowly, everything began to fade.

His sanity tumbled out of orbit, and all that he previously knew was insignificant. He took but a single breath as he stood upon the rim of the boat, hobbling in the process, and shutting his eyes, Raiden allowed gravity to do its work while his body plunged into the icy waters. Fully submerged, he drifted down to the inner depths of the sea, and time as he knew it came to a screeching halt.

The evidence of his dive was clear as water above the surface emitted a loud splash, drawing the chief to the side of the boat. His heart pounding, the realization of the moment caused Sokka immediate distress.

"Raiden! _Raiden!_" he shouted, hunching over the edge. "Dad, Bato! Take the helm, _hurry_!"

Hakoda of the Water Tribe took to the mast as Bato quickly strode to the wooden ship's wheel, and swiftly thrusting it to the right, the vessel slowly executed a sharp turn in the direction of the fallen teenager. Taking no consideration for his own life, Sokka plummeted headfirst into the arctic deep.

The brutal water that greeted the chief's body was a ruthless chill; his face winced in discomfort. Sinking toward the ocean's bottom, Sokka's eyes caught a hold of an unconscious Raiden, and paddling his numb arms, the man dove further into the icy abyss. His lungs became taut as he immersed himself further into the sea's darkening void.

For what seemed like an extensive eternity, the chief mustered enough of his depleted strength to reach out to grab his nephew by the wrist; his distressed mind managed to settle only slightly. Clinging the boy's lifeless body against his own, the man began his trek to the surface once again, and this time, the task became twice as labored with the added weight. Struggling to emerge from the depths, a sharp pain seized his limbs, and now with a desperate urge, the need to draw air was vital.

Finally, the scent of the salty air was wafted into Sokka's nostrils as he snatched a gasp of air. His lungs hacked and heaved while gripping tightly to Raiden; almost immediately, the two elder men on board hoisted the teenager upon the deck, his uncle following suit as Hakoda pulled his son aboard. The man, saturated from his dive, wheezed a rasping cough, and managing to pull himself up, he feebly inched toward his nephew, still unconscious from his fall. The three adults crowded around his body.

"What happened?" Bato questioned with a baffled appearance. Kneeling down upon the wooden deck, his glove was removed so that his hand reached forth to feel the teenager's moist face.

"I-I don't know," the leader retorted, his voice was distraught. Beneath his wet, burly parka, Sokka's body shuddered, for the harsh temperature of the icy waters still caused him to shake. "He must have fallen in."

A stern breath escaped Hakoda's thin lips, and looking to his eldest child, he cautioned, gravely, "He's out cold. Sokka, we should take him back to the village. For all we know, he might be ill."

"You're right," the chief complied with a nod, clutching his nephew to his body as he stared upon the teenage boy in his arms. "Bato, course us back in the opposite direction. We have to hurry."

**End of Chapter**


End file.
